The Legacy of Cosmo
by KiwiCat232
Summary: Just because they've never seen another doesn't mean I'm the only one, right? BTW DIDN'T WRITE THIS, the AMAZING lu-raziel on dA did, just getting the word out.


Just because they've never seen another doesn't mean I'm the only one, right?

BTW DIDN'T WRITE THIS, the AMAZING lu-raziel on dA did, just getting the word out. 

Part 1: _The Last Plantalien _

**.:6 Years after the events of SonicX:.**

On a warm summer day, a tiny and pretty unusual girl sits and plays in a sandbox in a large garden. She has pale skin, blue sapphire eyes, non visible nose, she has shiny green, grasslike hair, with a large white and pink lilly-looking flower growing from the back of her head, fox ears and two tails.

She hums to herself and draws keen in the sand with a branch she had found. Scattered around her lays different toys and plastic buckets with flowers, which she had gathered for her dad and grandma.

On a path not so far away, she hears a mother and her child passing by.

"What is that mommy?" A young Cat-mobian boy asks his mom while he points at the girl.

"Johnny it is not polite to point at other people!" His mother growls.

"Yeah. What am I?" The girl thinks for herself, still digging in her sandboxs, pretending she didn't hear them.  
They continue to walk but the boy keeps looking intensely back at her.

"Johnny! Show some respect! That is Foxglove, the famous Tails Prower´s daughter" She says angrily and pulls her child with her.

"But what is she mommy? I haven't seen anyone like her before…" the boy keeps asking. His mother sighs.

"She is a Plantalien. Her mother was Cosmo, who helped Sonic and his friends to save us from the Metarex. Before Cosmo died she left a single seed in the care of Mr Prower… That seed is that girl in the box…She is the last of her kind…" The mother explains to her speechless child, and they keep going.

After she had been listening to their words the girl snorts.  
"What do those silly mobians know… Just because I am the only Plantalien they have ever seen, doesn't make me last one..." She thinks to herself and keeps scraping in the sand with her stick.

"A whole race can't just die… there are always hundred… thousands of specimens…" She thinks to herself.  
A cloud covers the sun and the light gets fainter. The girl looks at the flowers in her buckets which seem a little limp.  
"Am I truly the last?"

"Hello Foxglove dear, how are you?" A woman's voice sounds not so far from her. She looks back and spots a tall cream colored lady rabbit, holding a bag containing bread, next to her stands a large crocodile with a pram who waves her way.

"Oh hi Vector and Vanilla. I am fine I guess… how is little Jack?" Foxglove asks.  
The lady Rabbit moves aside so the girl can take a look. In the pram a small green baby rabbit with razor sharp teeth sleeps silently.

"We still haven't been able to find him any toy that can withstand his teeth. Not even chewing toys for dogs work." Vanilla sighs and shakes her head.

"He is daddy´s boy!" Vector says proud and looks down in the pram with a wide smile.

"Is your dad home?" Vanilla asks.

"Yes. He is in the workshop… Vanilla may I ask you something?" Foxglove asks with a slight tone of sadness.

"Sure honey, what is it?" The lady Rabbit asks a little concerned.

"Have you seen others like me, besides my mother?" The girl asks.

The lady rabbit and the crocodile are both mute for a moment, Vanilla shakes her head a little.

"I am sorry honey. I haven't, only you and her. Did you see any when you were out in space with Sonic and the gang Vector dear?" Vanilla asks the croc.

"I saw some Metarex on our journey, but they all vanished alongside with Dark Oak…" The large reptile shrugs.  
The girl gets sad and looks down.

"Hi guys! What's up?" A teenaged Tails approaches them.

"I have backed you some bread Tails dear." Vanilla says and hand her bag to the two tailed fox.

"Aw, Vanilla thanks. It's too kind of you." The fox says as he receives the bag.

"Don't mention it." Vanilla says gladly and she leans a little closer to him. "I think it is time you talk with Foxglove about her past and roots." She whispers in his ears, the fox nodes as response.

"The little one is waking up. I think it is time to go home now, so see you guys later." Vector says and he and Vanilla leaves with the pram.

"I can see you have been making blueprints in your sandbox again, shall I take a photo of it before the weather ruins it?" Tails asks cheering the kid, who just nods simply when he grabbed his cellphone and shot a picture.  
"You seem depressed, is there something wrong?"He asks her as she started to head indoors.

"Father, have you seen others like me besides mom?" The girl asks the two tailed fox.

Tails knew she would one day be asking him that question, although he hadn't expected it to be that soon… and then again. Foxglove had proven to be a very intelligent child. She hadn't started in school yet, but she was already fully capable of reading and calculating perfectly. She had even at the age of 4 built her own simple machine with a blinking bulb out of trash, which she had found on the local rubbish dump all alone.  
By appearance she took mostly after her mother, but at heart and soul she reminded him a lot of himself when he was at the same age. His own mother who often dropped by to check on them had confirmed his theory.

The young fox shakes his head by her question.  
"No. I haven't…"

"Then I am the last…" she says sad.

"You might not be… but I can't say for sure… I think it is time I tell you everything I know about your mother and how she died…" Tails says and guides his daughter inside to the living room.


End file.
